


Break The Ice

by FaiaHae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also based off that tweet from the snowboarder that just won gold, Brothers learning to be brothers again slowly and painfully, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hallmark presents: a winter olympics Au, I swear on my life this will be the sappiest hallmark shit you have ever read with your own two eyes, Ice Skating, M/M, Team America Olympiccs, Winter Olympics, figure skating, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: A lot of athletes in one place can cause some tension, but Hanzo's got more then he bargained for when he breaks his social media blackout to find his younger brother is still alive and skating for Team USA. Will he get over his initial bad run to get the gold? Will he reconcile with his brother?And who is this handsome cowboy who keeps showing on the ice skating rink after hours, anyway?





	1. Jesse McCree wins gold on the snowboard halfpipe, argues with Ice skating superstar Genji Shimada on Twitter

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jesse looked up from his phone and grinned at Gabriel, who just raised an eyebrow and nodded at the starting line of the snowboard halfpipe.

“You’re up.”

“I’ve got that in writing. If I win gold- ice cream.”

“Kid, I’ll get you a fucking pint of ice cream. You don’t even have to share with Genji. Now get going.”

Jesse grinned, giving him a sarcastic salute as he headed to the starting line, and Gabriel had the sinking feeling that he was either paying for that ice cream or for a trip to the hospital. He forced himself to look away from where Jesse was waiting at back at his phone.

Gabriel heard a startled gasp from next to him, glanced up to see McCree upside down and in the air, and sighed, trying to figure out where he was going to buy ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All profile pictures are courtesy of valgeristik on tumblr!!! (with their permission!!!)


	2. Brothers square off in the single skate

Hanzo was having, all things considered,  _ a pretty bad day.  _ The Shimadas raised athletes, and he certainly wasn’t the first generation to qualify for the olympics. Hell, he would have been a disappointment if he  _ hadn’t  _ qualified. Once upon a time, he and Genji had been set for the paired skate. Once upon a time, before a car bomb had removed Genji, and his event chances, from his life. There was still the ice dance, and the free skate, but he felt...empty. That hadn’t stopped him from throwing himself into his training (as had been expected of him) and the family had...”helped his concentration” by cutting him off from all social media and news coverage.

 

Which is how he came to be sitting here, in his team Japan colors, looking across the ice at the American team. 

The American team and goddamn  _ Genji.  _ Genji, living, breathing, covered from head to toe in scars. Genji, looking bored and on his phone.  _ On the American team.  _

_ On his phone. _

 

Wasn’t he a goddamn professional??

 

As though he could hear the furious roar of Hanzo’s thoughts, Genji looked up. He grinned.

He  _ waved.  _

 

Hanzo felt a migraine building like a crescendo behind his temples. 

 

Mentally, he started composing an apology letter for the score he was about to get.


	3. Ice Skater Hanzo Shimada Goes Viral After Botched Routine

Jesse came out of the match with a pleasant buzz in his bones and his pint of ice cream and spoon in hand. Gabriel had delivered, though lord knows how. There wasn’t exactly an abundance of ben and jerry’s in Korea, let alone in the olympic village.

 

So he was settled in, content, exchanging some shit-talk with the female gold medalist (Hana Song, Korea) when Genji tackled him over.

 

Hana caught the ice cream, though she was helping herself when he managed to get the snow out of his face.

“Dammit Genji, what in the sam hill-”

“My brother!! My brother made-”

“The brother who  probably put a bomb in yer car? That brother? Tell me you have another brother.”

“Don’t ruin this for me!” Genji pouted, and McCree shoved him off into the snowbank as he stood to grab his (significantly depleted) ice cream back from Hana. He glowered at her. She licked the chocolate off her lips.

“Hanzo Shimada right? The face he made at his score has been trending for a couple hours now, poor bastard. You really fucked him up.”

 

Jesse turned on Genji, appalled.

“Did you say something to him? Even if he’s a criminal that’s pretty-”

“I did not!” Genji looked genuinely indignant, “What do you mean I fucked him up?”

 

Hana smirked, tapping on her phone, and then held it up. On it was Hanzo’s routine. She turned up the volume.

 

The song was “Caramelldansen”.

 

Didn’t seen to suit the serious figure on the screen, in severe blue and silver, but his moves were perfectly matched. McCree raised an eyebrow.

 

“So why’d he get a low score?”

Genji looked stricken, not answering. Hana just looked smug.

“Because this is an edit.  His routine played some shitty classical number, and his timing was totally off. THIS is the music from Genji’s.”


	4. Jesse McCree dissapears from skating scene after -----

McCree was mumbling a low roll of swear words as he dug into the bottom of his bag for his skates. He’d packed them, he knew he’d packed them- there. He dug them out. Well worn, they felt like home in his hands. He sighed, tucking them into his bag and shouldering it. 

 

Genji was long gone, off with some curler from Nepal, and Hana had accepted invitations to 5 parties and then gone back to her room to play video games. He ought to be alone, or at least not run into anyone who knew him. 

 

He brought a scarf along, and pulled it up over his nose when he got to the ice skating rink, just in case. 

 

He could do this.

____

 

Hanzo was tired in a way that sleep wouldn’t satisfy.

 

He had fielded calls from the elders, from his father, from his coach, and been torn down repeatedly. He was angry and upset with himself, but didn’t quite know what to do with all the rage he felt towards his family. They knew. They knew, they knew, they knew.

 

Genji.

Genji’s car in flames.

Hanzo swore, kicking the sheets off the bed and swinging up. He had to tire himself out. 

 

He made it to the rink around 1 in the morning, but someone was already there.

 

Instinctually, he stepped back into the shadows, but the man seemed focused on what he was doing. 

Hanzo....Hanzo didn’t recognize him.

 

He frowned.

 

That was odd- he’d been briefed on all the skaters before arriving, and the man’s form was too perfect to be just someone using the rink for kicks. But-

 

Hanzo saw what was going to happen a second before it did- the man made a tight turn and there wasn’t anything where his left arm should be, and when he jumped his weight was off- trying to compensate. Hanzo moved forward before he knew completely what he was doing, but didn’t even make it to the rail before the man came down unbalanced and crashed against the ice. 

 

___

 

McCree swore a blue streak, struggling up from where he’d hit the ground. Too ambitious, every time, too ambitious. Stick to the ice. But he missed the movement. Damn it, shoulda brought Genji, it was always easier to check himself-

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He twisted, embarrassed.

 

Well. 

Two realizations struck McCree at the same time.

The first was that he’d been spotted by the prettiest man he’d ever seen.

And the second was that the man before him was  _ Hanzo Fucking Shimada.  _


	5. Hanzo Shimada Switches to the Single Skate after -----

They stared at each other for a solid minute before Jesse realized Hanzo had asked him something, and that if he didn’t reply he’d look like an asshole. 

 

“Ah- yeah ‘m fine. I knew that was gonna happen. Can’t quite-”

 

“Do you use a prosthetic?” The man’s eyebrows were pulled together, as though trying to pick apart a particularly interesting mystery.

“I thought they had a different sporting event for those-”   
  


“I’m gonna stop you right there.” McCree tried not to hiss, but he was taking deep breaths as he got up off the ice.

 

“I qualified for  _ this _ olympics, arm or no arm, so i’d really appreciate it if you wouldn’t go there.”

 

To McCree’s surprise, when he looked back up at Hanzo the man looked genuinely chastised.

  
“I meant you no insult. I simply...do not recognize you. I was aware of all of my competition.”   
  


Despite Hanzo’s intentions, the comment still stung. Jesse looked back over the ice.

 

“Well, this isn’t my event. Not...anymore.” Jesse felt the words catch in his throat, and he swallowed the rest of the sentence along with his bitterness. He heard a hum behind him, and then the click of the door to the rink opening. 

 

He turned in surprise, seeing Hanzo step out onto the ice in his skates. Nonplussed, Hanzo skated over to him and extended his hand.

  
“You have a balance issue. Have you considered the paired skate? Most of those moves would be easier. Although you would likely need a prosthetic...”

 

McCree, realizing what was being offered, took off back towards his things and grabbed his prosthetic, reattaching it and turning. To his relief, Hanzo smiled at him and offered his hand again. 

 

McCree took it, and Hanzo pulled him further out onto the ice.

 

___

 

The sun was rising when they finally made their way off the ice, and Jesse’d had to force himself to let go of Hanzo’s hand to get his skates off. He’d been surprised when the other man waited for him to bundle up, looking on with evident amusement at all the extra coats Jesse was stacking on. He was still buzzing, hardly thinking about anything as they walked out into the snow and back towards the village. 

 

He’d  _ skated.  _

 

He’d really moved, without falling- not once. Hanzo’d been there to steady him every time his balance faltered, and they moved in sync. Like they’d been made to. 

 

God he hoped-

He stopped himself. Genji’s brother. This was Genji’s brother.

 

Lord, he had to talk to Genji. 

 

When they got to the village, Hanzo had given him a small smile.

 

“Perhaps i’ll see you again tonight?”

  
“Count on it.”

  
  



	6. Partners

 

“GENJI- oh, fuck- sorry-”

 

The naked man making pancakes in Genji’s kitchenette gave him a dismissive wave.

 

“Do not cease your seeking on my account, I am comfortable with the natural state of my body. Will you be staying for breakfast?”

 

Jesse’s thoughts hit the mental image of a blue screen. The naked vision of benevolence in the kitchen put an extra plate on the kitchen counter.

 

“Hey.” McCree forced his brain to reboot and look away, towards the door of the bedroom, where Genji was standing (mercifully in his pajamas)

 

“Eyes off my man, Jess.”

 

The man in the kitchen hummed.

  
“That’s a rather loaded statement, Genji. Am I yours if you have not offered yourself in return?”

 

Both Jesse and Genji’s eyes swiveled to the kitchen. The man raised an eyebrow, waving a spatula in a circle.   
  
“What’s that americanism? If you like it then- hmm. no, not that one-”

 

Genji let out a little choked noise.

 

“I think I may have to wait a bit on the ring but- Zenyatta- would you like to go steady with me?”

 

_ “What is this, hairspray?” _ McCree muttered. Genji shot him a glare, but was interrupted by the slide of a plate of pancakes pushed across the counter towards him.

“I would love to. Now- is this your friend? Jesse? The one our guest was looking for?”

 

That caught Jesse’s attention. An old fear rose in his chest. He’d never quite kicked the habit of getting nervous when people were looking for him. 

 

Genji sighed dramatically.

 

“Way to interrupt the moment- yeah. Reyes’s brat? You know, The one who had her name legally changed to ‘shadow’?”

 

“Olivia?” Jesse relaxed a degree. He’d always gotten on well with Reyes’s adopted daughter. He hadn’t seen her in a few years, she’d been....

 

...training for the single skate.

 

He had a premonition.

 

“Yeah. She was looking for you. She thinks she can balance you. She’s looking for a skating partner.”


	7. Up and coming skater Satya Vaswani is Deported from_____

Hanzo wasn’t quite disappointed, per say, when he got to the ice that night and found someone else on it. Any thoughts he may have had about his cowboy (his, his, his) were pushed aside when he realized that the woman was....crying?

 

She was in the center of the ice, her leg twisted underneath her as though she’d fallen quite hard on it, and her hands were over her face. Her shoulders did not shake, she seemed to be holding herself straight, but he could see the twinkle of the lights between her fingers as her tears ran down her hands.

 

He took a deep breath, hoping he wasn’t intruding, and put on his skates.

 

-

 

She looked up when he stepped out onto the ice, and he tried not to draw too much attention to her tears, simply skating over to offer a hand.

  
“Are you hurt?”

 

She shook her head, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

 

“Not physically. Emotionally I find myself...compromised.”

Hanzo fidgeted, finding himself as uncomfortable as the woman looked.

 

“Would you like to speak about it? I brought a thermos of tea.”

 

She smiled.

 

“I could never decline tea.”

 

-

 

Jesse McCree had never considered himself a bastion of stability. So, maybe he jumped to conclusions. Maybe when he saw Hanzo curled up on the bench next to a lady skater he should have reacted another way besides turning on his heel and walking out- and then calling up Sombra to accept her offer. He’d always thought with his heart and not with his head.

 

And as he got on the plane home, he thought this might be the call he was going to regret.


	8. Ice Breaker

It was the next olympics before they saw each other again.

 

McCree was trying not to let that bother him- but he kept wanting to reach out, writing letters he didn’t send, emails he trashed immediately. He went out onto the ice, and he did he best, and he saw Hanzo as he did the same. He was beautiful, and it crushed Jesse’s heart like a tin-can. All of the regret of not just telling right then swelled up, and he almost walked off the stands before the results came back.

 

He won.

 

It was empty.

 

___

 

Sombra apparently got tired of his moping and shoved him into the hallway.

 

“You’re going to stay here, and in approximately 3 minutes, he’s going to come down this hallway, and you’re going to tell him.”

  
“Som-” 

 

Sombra punched him in the eye.

 

“JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK”

He clutched at his face, and she grinned.

 

“He’s got a thing for wounded souls, might as well make your face match. All according to plan. Three minutes, Jesse McCree.”

 

And then she was gone, and he was still fumbling in his bag looking for an ice pack three minutes later when he heard Hanzo coming down the hallway.

 

He looked up.

 

Hanzo looked much the same, but when they made eye contact, the old pensive expression of worry melted in amusement.

 

“Your partner told me you were wounded, but now that I see you, I suspect she set us both up.”

 

Jesse snorted.

 

“Yeah, that about covers it.”

 

They were silent for a moment.

 

“Hey listen I-”

“I just want to apologize-”

 

They spoke at the same time, and then let out a huff of laughter when they realized. Hanzo gestured for McCree to go first.

 

He sighed.

 

“Sorry I didn’t meet you on the ice that night. I saw you with Satya and I guess... I guess I thought...”

  
“That I was straight?”

 

Jesse let out a little huff of laughter.

 

“Well that and a little more besides. Do you suppose you can forgive me?”

 

Hanzo grinned.

  
“I suppose, if I could get something in exchange.”

 

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“A date?”

 

Jesse huffed.

 

“Guess I could oblige you that.”

 

Hanzo offered him his hand, and Jesse took it, and Hanzo gently led him down the hall.

  
“But first, I think you need an icepack...”


End file.
